Sleigh House (episode)
Sleigh House is the ninth episode of the first season of AMC's NOS4A2. It is also the ninth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Despite Maggie's warning, Vic strives to rescue a loved one. Manx learns something new about Vic. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Despite previously promising Vic not to get involved, Craig grabs his baseball bat from his room and rides off, intent on killing Bing. Craig pulls up on his bike to Bing’s house. He sneaks around back, breaks into his house, and attacks Bing with a bat as as makes sugar cookies in the kitchen. Craig put up a fight, but he is ultimately overpowered by Bing. The fight ending as blood splatters onto the kitchen floor. After getting Maggie in a hotel, Vic texts Craig, asking where he is. Maggie rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Millie Manx suddenly appears with a large sword and warns Vic that she’s next. Maggie wakes Vic from her vision to assure her that everything is fine. Maggie inquires about Vic’s visions over breakfast. They’re getting worse. Vic explains its from taking her Bridge to Iowa. At least now they know Maggie can travel the Shorter Way with Vic, so long as she’s on the back of Vic’s bike, meaning they can hunt the Wraith together. Vic’s more concerned with the immediate issue of Maggie’s health. Maggie insists that she’s fine now, though she had been out of it for a while. The Wraith took Joe while Maggie was strung out. She passed out in a pill coma and woke up in his house, where he took Maggie to keep her safe. Now, he’s gone because of her. And she threw away her Scrabble Bag, so she couldn’t even see it coming. Joe was the closest thing she had to a family, and she got him killed. And once again, she's alone. Vic assures Maggie that she’s not alone. Much like Maggie, Vic got someone she cared about mixed up in this; Craig. And now she fears that something has happened to him after he’s failed to answer her texts. Vic and Maggie break into Bing’s house. They find blood splatter in the kitchen and realize that Bing has Craig. Bing goes through Craig’s phone, reading his messages with Vic, before throwing the phone down and stomping on it. Before long, Manx arrives. He has Bradley in the back with him. Much like the children who came before him, Bradley has a new pair of razor sharp teeth. Manx inquires about the scratch on Bing’s face. He reveals that Vic attacked him in his basement, which Manx refers to as the "House of Sleep." Bing claims that Vic belongs on the naughty list, but Manx would beg to differ. In fact, it is Bing who is on his naughty list. Those who can’t find their way off the list get punished. The back door to the Wraith opens and Manx tells Bing to get in, though he is reluctant, trying to plead his case with Manx, revealing how he found drugs and condoms in Vic’s bedroom. Bing even brought Craig, who he has stuffed in the trunk, to corroborate his findings. Bing takes Craig from his trunk and puts him in the trunk of the Wraith. Manx questions why Craig attacked Bing. Craig states that he was getting back at him for what he tried to do to Vic. and what they did to Haley and Sharon Smith. Manx admires Craig’s chivalrous spirit. While Vic doesn’t need the protection, Craig did it because he loves her. And he assures Manx that she loves him too. He is devastated to learn that they’ve had sex and that Craig defiled her. Craig promises Manx that Vic will find him and kill him. Manx is amused by the notion and welcomes her to try. He locks Craig in the trunk and admits that Bing’s instincts about Vic were correct. Bing wonders if he’s off the naughty list. Manx doesn’t answer, rather telling Bing to go home, clean up, and clear out. The police will be on his tail in short order. If he can avoid detection, procure more gingerbread gas, and make his way safely to Kuchar county, Maine, he’ll call on Bing after he’s done with Vic. Maggie asks her Scrabble Bag for Craig’s location. She spells out “THE WRAITH”. She then asks if Vic can find the Wraith, and the Tiles says she can. However, they also say she’s not ready. Nonetheless, Vic races off to save Craig. She remembers seeing Jolene take Manx out of commission by over heating the engine to the Wraith. She intends to do something similar as she blames herself for Craig getting caught up in her drama. She’s run to him for everything since they were 6 years old. Vic loves him and intends to save him. Vic grabs a gas can out of Bing’s garage and hooks it up to the back of her bike. She tells Maggie to stay behind and help the police track down Bing. Maggie calls the police and reports the attack. She claims that Bing has both Vic and Craig. Detective Hutter arrives on scene and asks Maggie when was the last time she spoke to Vic. Maggie reveals they were last in contact that morning when they had breakfast. Detective Hutter questions what lead Maggie to Bing’s house. She questioned Vic the day of Maggie’s accident, and she told Hutter a driver-less car ran her down. Maggie sticks to her story of Bing taking Vic, which Hutter doesn’t doubt, but she knows there’s more to the story than what they’re telling her. Inside a chest in Bing’s basement, Detective Hutter finds a bloody nail gun. She bags it as evidence. She then puts out an APB for Bing for suspicion of murder and kidnapping. Bing drives past his house to see police cars all over the area. Vic drives over the Shorter Way Bridge. Written inside with green spray paint is her destination — the Sleigh House. She finds the Wraith inside a barn. She finds Bradley sitting in the backseat. He asks her for help. As she opens the door, she grabs her, leaving burn marks on her arm. Craig calls out to Vic from the trunk. She tries to break him out, but the doors are locked shut. The alarm to the Wraith goes off and the back door opens. Bradley chases Vic out the barn and to the house. He grabs her leg as she reaches the door. Vic kicks him off and locks him outside. She looks around inside for keys to the Wraith, but doesn’t find find them. Vic’s head starts ringing with the same familiar high-pitched tone. Manx calls to Vic from outside. He grabs her bike and throws it onto the Bridge. It disappears, and Vic screams out in agony. She drops to the floor as the pain is so severe. Vic wakes up on the floor of the Sleigh House. While the Shorter Way was impressive, it is no more thanks to Manx. There's no where left for Vic to go except with him to Christmasland. Blood runs from Vic’s left eye. With Manx at one door and Bradley at another, Vic is trapped inside. Manx kicks the door in and calls out to Vic, who barricades herself in the laundry room. Manx promises Vic that she can still see Christmasland, if only she stop resisting. Vic reminds him of her plans to burn Christmasland to the ground. But there’s only one way to get there, and that’s in the Wraith. He had hoped it would be in the front seat with him, but now it looks like she’ll ride in the trunk with Craig, who Manx claims ruined Vic. She’s no longer capable of providing his children with the love and care they require. When Vic refuses to come out, Manx sets the house on fire. Within seconds, it is engulfed in flames. Smoke starts to seep under the door, forcing Vic to search for a way out. When she fails to break the glass window, she looks up to an air vent. From the police station, Maggie asks her Scrabble Bag where’s Bing. The Tiles spell out "GAS." While loading up his trunk with gingerbread gas, Bing is confronted by his boss, Hal Schnell. He fires Bing after the cops came around looking for him. He goes to call the police, but Bing demands that he put his phone down. Maggie informs Hutter that Bing is at the SoChemPharm plant. Hutter had her guys check it high and low, but he wasn’t there. Not then, Maggie explains, but he is now. Maggie reveals that she’s a Medium, and her Scrabble Bag tipped her off. Her Tiles told her where to find Bing. Hutter asked for the truth, and the truth is that there are forces at work in the world. There are people in the world with abilities way beyond Hutter’s comprehension. Maggie’s one of them. Vic’s another. As well as Manx, who has Vic and Craig. And she wasn’t lying when she said Maggie was hit by a driver-less car. Maggie pleads with Hutter to believe her as Bing may know where they are. Vic positions a table center room and reaches up for the vent. Her first attempt is unsuccessful. She attempts to pull herself up, but she slips and falls awkwardly on the table below and fractures her leg. Hutter and her fellow officers pull up to SoChemPharm to find Hal Schnell duct taped to the steering wheel of Bing’s car with a penis drawn on his forehead. As the flames grow, nearly consuming the house, Vic musters up the strength to move the drying under the vent and attempt for a second time to escape. She pulls herself up and climbs through the vent, leading into second floor of the house. Vic pulls herself to her feet and looks out the window to see Manx driving away in the Wraith. Cast Starring *Ashleigh Cummings as Vic McQueen *Olafur Darri Olafsson as Bing Partridge *Jahkara Smith as Maggie Leigh *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as Chris McQueen (credit only) *Virginia Kull as Linda McQueen (credit only) *Zachary Quinto as Charlie Manx Guest Starring *Dalton Harrod as Craig Harrison *Ashley Romans as Tabitha Hutter *Pierson Salvador as Bradley *Mattea Conforti as Millie Manx Co-Starring *Bruce Serafin as Hal Schnell *Rebecca Gibel as Tina Harrison *Nancy De Mayo as Officer Trivia *Sleigh House is a reference to the house owned by Charlie Manx. Multimedia |-|Promotional= NOS4A2-Promo-1x09-Sleigh-House-01-Charlie.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Videos= 'Sleigh House' Next On Ep. 109 NOS4A2 'Nightmares & Daydreams' Sneak Peek Ep. 109 NOS4A2 Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes